Luther
Evil King Matthew '''(also known as '''The Wicked King) is the king of the Evil Kingdom and one of the main antagonists in the cartoon series, The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. He is King Matthew and Prince Manchas' arch-rival and Gaspard's archenemy. Background Evil King Matthew was born to the Evil King and Queen. His mother died sometime after he was born. Evil King Matthew was raised and educated by his father. He loved and respected his father. Evil King Matthew dreamed of being king of the Evil Kingdom and he would spread misery to the other kingdoms like his father does. Evil King Matthew knew nothing about his opposite, King Matthew but he did show a strong hatred of King Matthew's father, King Wooten. At the age of 14, Evil King Matthew became the king of the Evil Kingdom. The Evil King gave Evil King Matthew, his very own staff that he can use for his evil deeds. Evil King Matthew was so happy that he got his staff, that he immediately started to spread dreadful curses to the Good Kingdom. He chose the Good Kingdom so he could make his father proud. It worked but it made King Wooten angry. King Wooten ordered the Evil King to tell his son to stop spreading curses to his kingdom. The Evil King refused. The only way to settle this is to go to war. Winner will have anything they want and the loser will lose their ability to leave their own kingdom. On the night before the war, Evil King Matthew snuck into the Good Kingdom and he saw King Wooten's royal advisor, Zaheer outside on the balcony. There were no witnesses with him, Evil King Matthew was able to murder Zaheer by shooting him in the back with an arrow, painfully wounding him. Zaheer then passed away from loss of blood. With Zaheer dead, he won't be able to guide King Matthew whenever he loses hope and faith. His father was proud of his son for killing one of King Wooten's subjects. The Evil King was about to fight in the war, Evil King Matthew hoped his father would win the war. Luckily for the Good Kingdom, they won the war and sadly for Evil King Matthew, his father lost and he was shot and killed by King Wooten. With the Evil King gone, Evil King Matthew was orphaned. Being an orphan caused Evil King Matthew to grow angry and become physically violent as his father was. He vowed revenge on King Wooten, his wife and the entire Good Kingdom for his father's death. Evil King Matthew's plan was to kill King and Queen Wooten and then King Matthew because, with King Matthew dead and no heir to the crown and throne, Evil King Matthew will be able to seize control of the entire Good Kingdom and rule it. The next morning, Evil King Matthew spent most of the day, preparing his servants and guards for tonight. So that once everyone is asleep, he'll strike and he'll have his revenge. Later that night, Evil King Matthew, his hyenas, servants, and guards snuck into the Good Castle without being spotted by the guards. Evil King Matthew then walked to King and Queen Wooten's room. Evil King Matthew used his staff's magic to open a portal to the Underworld. The magical explosion woke King and Queen Wooten. In fact, it woke the entire castle up. King Matthew went to his parents' room to see what was going on. King Matthew tried to stop the Evil King from killing his parents but the Evil King's guards blocked him. Evil King Matthew looked at King and Queen Wooten dangling from the edge of the portal. King and Queen Wooten both begged for mercy from the Evil King. Evil King Matthew grabbed King Wooten's hands and the Evil King said: "Long live the King and Queen." Evil King Matthew then threw King and Queen Wooten into the portal where they were killed. King Matthew was then orphaned and with him orphaned, Evil King Matthew's first part of his revenge was complete because his goal was to see how King Matthew feels being an orphan like he is. He locked King Matthew, his hyenas and his servants in a cage. Before he went to take control of the Good Kingdom, he revealed himself as the murderer who killed Zaheer. He knew that with his loyal friend dead, he'll lose all of his hope and faith and with that destroyed he can take over the entire Good Kingdom without any other interference. Evil King Matthew then went to the foyer to prepare himself for the takeover. King Matthew was able to restore his faith and hope by realizing who he truly is with the help from Zaheer as a spirit. King Matthew grabbed his staff and he used the magic to break his servants, his hyenas and himself out of the cage. He then went to the foyer to confront Evil King Matthew. The Evil King thought that King Matthew was too weak to defeat him but luckily King Matthew proved the Evil King wrong. He powered his staff with his internal rage and fear and he then blasted Evil King Matthew back to the Evil Kingdom along with his servants, his hyenas and his guards. Evil King Matthew broke his leg by crashing into the Evil Kingdom and landing on his left leg. Evil King Matthew then vowed revenge on King Matthew for his exile and defeat. Personality Evil King Matthew is the true embodiment of pure evil. He's cruel, cold and jealous of King Matthew and his monarchy. Evil King Matthew appears to be an evil, intimidating and homicidal murderer. Evil King Matthew is feared by everyone in the entire 2nd dimension because of his murders. Evil King Matthew will do anything to achieve his goals especially if it's to overthrow a ruler and rule their kingdom or kill someone who's rich and steal their fortune and become rich. Evil King Matthew is shown to be very aggressive and easily angered. He gets easily angry at certain things such as his minions failing one of their duties, he assigned them to do, the stupidity of his minions, disobedience and being defeated by his enemies. Evil King Matthew loves to calm himself by abusing his minions by hitting them with his lightning magic. Evil King Matthew strongly dislikes humans (despite the fact that he's human himself) because as a result of losing his parents as a teenager, the Evil King began to think that the monarchs who have parents are inhumane. He believes the humans who are happy and healthy are inhumane so he takes great pleasure in eliminating that happy human along with their loved ones. He does the same thing with animals except he slaughters them in a gruesome way. He simply has a strong envy of Matthew and his family because of how their living in a luxurious castle and has servants who are there for them. Even though, he has a castle, servants and wealth, he still wants more. Evil King Matthew is one of the most powerful Wooten Villains. With his staff, he uses it's magic to hypnotize his enemies, keep the weather in his kingdom dark, spread curses to kingdoms and to execute monarchs. He makes an effort to steal the staffs from the other kingdoms and combine them with his staff's magic. With that, he'll become the most powerful sorcerer in the 2nd dimension and with that powerful magic, he can become the emperor of the 2nd dimension. The elements that the Evil King represents is fire, lightning and wind. He seems to have a strong dislike of water because even he uses to spy on his enemies, he hates when he covered with it. Apparently, it weakens his magical powers. The Evil King's greatest ability is his intelligence. Before gaining power from his staff and army, the wicked king was able to overthrow the mighty King and Queen Wooten and seize control of the Good Kingdom. While acting deranged and murderous towards monarchs, Evil King Matthew does everything he can to manipulate the kingdom into believing he's their legal ruler. Sometimes, the Evil King won't kill the young monarch, he'll just manipulate them into leaving their kingdom. Evil King Matthew is shown to be extremely greedy because he wants to rule the Good Kingdom, the Animal Kingdom and all the other kingdoms in power and wealth and Evil King Matthew doesn't like to share his money with anyone who isn't an ally or a minion. Evil King Matthew's high greed gives a high ego as well. He loves himself and he has strong lust for women. He's a master sexist and a master manipulator. He's able to manipulate his enemies into doing his evil deeds. He can very persuasive in the most violent way as possible. Evil King Matthew is an xenophobe meaning he has a strong hatred, distrust and fear of other kingdoms and their rulers. Evil King Matthew will do anything to get rid of them even if it means to kill them. Evil King Matthew is very cruel and physically antagonistic towards his enemies. He shows a strong hatred of Matthew because of his heroism and his bravery. Physical Appearance Evil King Matthew is an alternate form of Matthew. He's tall and muscular. He wears black clothing but the only piece of clothing that isn't black is his belt. He carries a staff along with him. His crown has all of sorts of jewels. When he was turned into a mouse by his own magic, he was a small and slender mouse with buck teeth. When he was a mouse, he still had his crown on. Powers and Abilities * '''Umbrakinesis: '''Judging from Evil King Matthew's clothing and the way he calls to the Underworld for his evil spells, he's able to control and manipulate darkness in many ways. First, he's able to keep his kingdom dark for as long as he wants. Second, he's able to spread to other kingdoms and create monsters to terrorize the rulers and their people. And last, the darkness that he's conjuring, helps him fly since it's technically his minions. * '''Atmokinesis: '''Evil King Matthew is able to control the weather based on his emotions. If he's enraged, thunder clouds will form and lighting will strike. When he's a dragon, he makes it rain very hard and when he's defeated, it stops raining. * '''Object Conjuration: '''With the power from his staff, he's able to make his own magical objects which he can use against his enemies. * '''Hypnosis: '''Evil King Matthew is able to hypnotize his enemies into doing his bidding by blasting them with his magic. * '''Aquakinesis: '''Evil King Matthew is able to control and communicate with water. He also has the ability to walk on water, literally. He uses water for his object conjuration as well. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Evil King Matthew can turn into any animal with the power of his staff and when he's that animal, his voice disguised making him a master of disguise. * '''Curse Inducement: '''If there's anything that Evil King Matthew is good at, it's putting curses on his enemies and certain people. King Matthew and his friends' good magic isn't powerful enough to break the curses but sometimes it can be true love. * '''Immorality: '''After gaining power of his staff, he became immortal. He can survive from starvation, dehydration and any other kind of disease that is common for humans and animals to have. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Evil King Matthew is able to lift objects that 1,000 times heavier than himself. He can lift even heavier objects when he's a dragon. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Evil King Matthew can move at greater speeds than anyone else. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Even when Evil King Matthew is powerless, he's shown to be extremely intelligent, manipulative and scheming. ** '''Master Manipulator: '''Evil King Matthew is capable of manipulating his enemies (even those who are ignorant) into believing everything he says. He's even capable of tricking his enemies into getting themselves in trouble and for his minions, he tricks them into believing that he'll share his fame and glory when he succeeds when he doesn't want to because of his selfish and egotistical nature. Appearances Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius This is the first feature film that Evil King Matthew appears in. He served as the tertiary antagonist with the Sheriff of Nottingham as the secondary antagonist and Prince John as the main antagonist. His main goal was to help Prince John kill King Richard and Robin Hood and rule all of Nottingham. After Prince John's death, Evil King Matthew tried to turn Matthew and Maid Marian into mice but King Richard used his sword to reflect Evil King Matthew's magic onto the Evil King, the Sheriff, his hyenas and his servants where they were transferred to the castle's dungeon as mice. During the post-credits scene, Evil King Matthew is seen in the dungeon along with the Sheriff, Bud, Lou and the Evil King's servants were magically transformed back to normal and they were transformed into butlers as punishment for their cruelty and selfishness. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Evil King Matthew mostly serves as the main antagonist in some of the episodes. On occasions, he can serve as a secondary or tertiary antagonist. Trivia * The fact of Evil King Matthew losing his parents at a young age is like his arch-enemy, Matthew except he doesn't turn evil. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Alternate Forms Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Orphans Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Princes Category:Wooten Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed Characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Warlocks Category:Rodents Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Nobility Category:Monsters Category:Archers Category:Wooten characters Category:European characters Category:French characters Category:Giants Category:Creatures Category:Mysterious characters Category:Mice Category:Wizards Category:Characters who fly Category:Singing characters Category:Servants Category:Martial Artists